The Light In The Shadow
by The Retired Keiya Tenpouin
Summary: A short one shot on Schwartz Bruder, based on the events of episode 44. (Emphisis on short.) (Spoilers for episode 44, and for Schwartz's fate. PG for Death, and one little swear word.)


The Light In The Shadow by Keiya Tenpouin  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Mobile Fighter God Gundam. You know who does, so why bother telling you again?  
  
Synopsis - A One Shot about Schwartz Bruder/Kyjoi Kasshu just before.....  
  
A/N - Spoliers for the fate of Schwartz Bruder/Kyoji Kasshu in episode 44. No pairings. No yaoi/yuri/straight. Just the thoughts of Schwartz Bruder, the shadow of Kyoji, seperate in mind and soul, with the purpose to help Domon destory the Devil Gundam, in his final moments. Don't read if you don't want to know what happens....until Cartoon Network shows it that is. Written in the first person point of view, Schwartz's POV to be more exact. Also, If you don't like it. I don't care.  
  
  
  
___________  
  
I am a shadow.  
  
I have one purpose, which is to guide and help Domon.  
  
To guide him like only his older brother could.  
  
And I have done that, helping him master the hyper modes, helping him find the calmness in his anger.  
  
And I have found that I care for him.  
  
Because I am the shadow of Kyoji Kasshu, his brother.  
  
And I love him, as his brother.  
  
The reason I undertook the identity of the fallen Gundam fighter from Neo- Germany was to guide and watch him more closely. But now, that chapter is over.  
  
The final chapter is about to end.  
  
And now, what I must do, will be the hardest thing I've had to do.  
  
But it must be done.  
  
_______  
  
The Devil Gundam has rose again. On the eve of the final battle of the Gundam fight.  
  
Won't this thing ever die....and STAY dead? Because of it's Self- Regeneration, I guess not. But it will.  
  
Well, there is only one option left open to me.  
  
To save Kyoji. ___________  
  
I decide on a suicidal attack.  
  
But if I time it right, I can save my other self. The one who made me in his likeness, identical to him, in every way. The one who gave me one purpose. To guide Domon......his.......no....my little brother, destroy this Devil.  
  
I must save myself.  
  
I must save Kyoji.  
  
It means it will be the end of the Gundam Spiegel.....which I have actually grown quite fond of. But, I must do whatever it takes to save him.  
  
____  
  
I rush foward in my Gundam.....as expected, I am caught by this massive demon. As expected though, it gives me my oppertunity. I rush out of the Gundam, and head towards Kyoji.  
  
Meanwhile, that Devil is crusing my Spiegel.........that bastard.  
  
I guess it is goodbye then, she won't live past this assult.  
  
I will join you soon, my Gundam Spiegel.  
  
___  
  
Damn, this accursed green stuff. But, at the very least, it got me to Kyoji.  
  
I grabbed him, and felt his lifelessness. Hanging on by a very weak thread.  
  
It has sucked almost all the life energy out of him.  
  
Now comes the hard part. To make the impossible request.....  
  
___  
  
"DOMON!!!! KILL ME AND DESTORY THE DEVIL GUNDAM!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"PLEASE KILL ME AND DESTROY THE DEVIL GUNDAM!!!!"  
  
"NO!!!!!!!! I CAN NEVER DO THAT!!!!.......I don't want to lose you again, brother Kyoji..."  
  
"DOMON, PLEASE!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!!!! END THIS CURSE OF MINE!!!!"  
  
"I WON'T KYOJI!!!!"  
  
"IF YOU DON'T, THIS CYCLE OF DESTRUCTION WILL CONTINUE BECAUSE OF THE DEVIL GUNDAM!!!!!!! THINK ABOUT IT!!!!!!!"  
  
"................................Kyoji........"  
  
The Shuffle Crest on his hand glowed. It was obvious. He began the process of his final attack.  
  
Thank you, Domon.  
  
"BAKANETSU SEKIHA TENKYOKEN!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
As the increadable beam of energy came towards me, I felt the sadness he feels. That alone should have killed me.  
  
I knew he was crying, but this is something that needed to be done.  
  
____  
  
As the fatal beam hits, I feel myself actually merging with him.......the shadow and his image.  
  
The two have become one body, mind and soul.  
  
Everything has come full circle now............with my death, the Devil Gundam dies as well.  
  
"I will be with you always Domon........Thank you........."  
  
The light and the darkness then overtook me.  
  
______________ 


End file.
